polinapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Skeet
A Skeet refers to one who is part of a lower-class subculture that is said to have originated in St. John's, although it has since spread to other areas in the province, and is largely concentrated in the northern half of the Avalon peninsula. Skeets are typified by their accents, which mix old Newfoundland dialects with gangsta slang; their style of dress, which includes oversized baseball caps with flat brims, hoodies with garish patterns, and in Victoria, Helly Hanson survival suits; and their tendency to move in herds around malls, gas stations, and the Trinity-Conception Fall Fair. Language Skeet talk is among the most prevalant languages spoken in Newfoundland, and perhaps the least studied of the province's three major languages. Common features of this dialect include pronouncing "boys" as "Bahz," and the word "Razz," meaning to travel in a vehicle. An example of this would be "Bahz, give me a razz up to Q's, fadder's in da slammer." Skeet Behaviour Despite often coming from a lower-class background, Skeets often put a great amount of effort into appearing loaded with cash. Often this is just posturing, but when they can back up their claims with actual money, the reason is usually drug-dealing. One example of this happened at CD Plus, where Poliner associate Amanda Stellapiano was working. A young skeet came into the store to buy less than twenty dollars worth of merchandise, and when it came time to play, took a large wad of twenty dollar bills out of his coat pocket, flipped through it, and proceeded to pay with a fifty. Skeets In 12 Polina Lore Skeets have occasionally played a role in shaping the history of 12 Polina Road, either showing up at the house trying to sell or steal something, or in greasy downtown situations. Curly Curly was a man who visited 12 Polina in the early days of The Howell family's ownership, and handed Liam Peacock a poorly spelled and handwritten note offering to mow the lawn. They were never hired. It is unknown whether Larry or Moe are available to do yardwork. The Barbecue Thieves During a Commie Ninjas practice, Aiden Dunne observed two hoodie-clad youths scurrying through the front yard in broad daylight, one hiding a propane tank under his arm. Aiden opened the window and inquired "can I help you?" stopping the escaping pair in their tracks. The two young men then vociferously denied stealing the tank from 12 Polina, a claim that was later verified by the continued presence of a propane tank at the house. Thus, someone else's tank was stolen, and probably never recovered. Proving that skeetery is universal, a propane tank was once stolen from the barbecue on the back deck of the house of Amanda Stellapiano. Needing a way to heat his shabby cabin in the woods, this particular skeet managed to get away with it. In the process of stealing it, he also managed to set fire to the back of the house. On Mother's Day. Happy Mother's Day, Mom. "Patches" Once, when Liam Peacock and Phil Howell were busking in front of Vogue Furriers, a young man dressed in traditional skeet garb approached them and introduced himself as "Patches." He told the two Poliners that their music was kickin' and then offered a handshake to Liam that was so weak it was actually uncomfortable. The two have only recently gotten over how hilariously creeped out they were by this gentleman.